Zuko's feelings and his honor part 2
by ScottBakker
Summary: Zuko just expressed his true feelings for Katara to Toph... or did he?


**This is a continuation of the story "Zuko's feelings and his honor" by josh-baker. This one's for you Timmy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of these characters.**

Zuko there after walked towards his chamber. He sat on the fence of his balcony, looking out towards the kingdom his forefathers created, passing down their majesty for generations of eras. Zuko sat meditating on his previous thoughts, his longing for the love who was now thought to be lost. As he skulked, he saw a winged lemur soar above the trees that lay below. It soared gracefully unto its home, where it was met by what looked to be its current mate, greeting the return of its absent companion. This compassion in nature moved Zuko's heart. He was partially excited, however, because it was the first time in history he had lied to Toph successfully. Katara and Aang's love was just his on-the-spot cover story, because the true beauty behind the sword in his heart was the earth bender herself. Zuko had honor, however, and knew he could not bear to be with a girl as young as she, and after all, he is sixteen. She is a mere child in comparison to his maturity. He thought of how his once enemies made friends were doing, travelling off to pursue their dreams together, living in happiness and bliss. It then hit Zuko like Sozin's Comet. Aang was going to be with Katara forever. That was pretty obvious. But Aang, himself, is very young. A mere 12-13 year old, as Katara is much older.

"If these two young birds could be together, why cannot I be with the earth of my fire?" Zuko asked himself.

Zuko came to a conclusion, after the sun had set, and all was quiet. He must muster up his courage to face her, as it would be dishonorable not to tell her the truth. With his heart racing faster than a fire ferret, mightier than the mighty Fang, Zuko slowly walked to the great guest chamber where Toph was staying. As he was about to knock, he paused, realizing he was about to unleash his heart out for the young earth girl of his dreams. He firmly grabbed the knocker, and pounded on the great door with all of his finger's might.

"Who is it?" asked Toph from the other side.

"It's Zuko, may I enter through the portal?"

"Oh, so Hot Head is back to share more of his feelings? HA! Yes, enter my chamber, but make sure not to drag your skirt on the way in."

As Zuko entered, he could not bear to face her while confessing his heart, so he stood in fear afore the corner of the great chamber's hall. It wasn't until Toph spoke her pacifying voice did he receive the courage to profess.

"…You still there Hot Head?"

"Yes, Toph listen to me."

"Why are you standing behind the corner?"

"Please, just hear me out. For the first time, hehe, for the first time in my life I have successfully deceived you and now I must honorably atone for my treason. It was not Katara who was on my mind, who I… love. She is a young earth girl. Her black hair is pinned up majestically like a rice patty that has marinated for too long in soy sauce, yet not spoiled. Her eyes are misty, hazed from the springs she lets break free from the earth she transforms; full of fire and omnipotence. HER smile, well that is the smile that bring me to my knees, begging for one more touch, one more chance to see her pearly lips. SHE, deserves to be an Ancient Goddess, and probably is just toying with a mere mortal like me. She brings me happiness… I let my judgment misguide me, for it was not honorable to not tell her how I truly feel. Toph, this girl, she is… she is…"

"ENOUGH! What, you think I can't guess who she is?"

Zuko's heart sank as he started around the corner, hoping she would proclaim herself, but knowing fully well she would most likely be mistaken.

"You thought you deceived me. HA! I knew you were gullible Hot Head, but not this gullible."

As he turned from about the corner, a rock sprang from the ground and tripped him. As he stumbled onto his knees, a ring fell into his hand, the one he recognized as his forefathers' generations ago. He kneeled stunned for a moment, then looked up to see Toph's shinning face lit up brighter than a thousand stars staring down at him.

"Well? Don't you have something to ask this girl?"

Zuko was stunned, but then his heart felt its shackles fall, and joy lifted it out of its sorrowful prison.

"Yes, I know exactly what I wish to plea."


End file.
